Kal-El (Earth-Prime)
__TOC__ Pre-Crisis Superboy was born Kal-El, son of Lara and Jor-El of the planet Krypton. When Kal-El was still a toddler, his scientist father made a grave discovery. He learned that a massive solar flare from Krypton's red sun threatened to engulf their home world, ultimately destroying it. Jor-El brought his concerns to the Kryptonian science council, but rather than offer solutions, they politicized the pending travesty and locked themselves in committee. In the meantime, Jor-El labored to find a way to save the people of Krypton. Working alongside his scientist wife, Lara, they developed a technology which would enable them to teleport samples of living tissue (weighing less than fifty pounds) across intergalactic distances. He presented his transportation device to the science council, but it was too late. Krypton was already beginning to suffer from the effects of the intense solar radiation. As Krypton shook in its death-throes, Jor-El placed his son inside of the teleportation device and transported him across the universe. Kal-El rematerialized on the planet Earth. In a New England seacoast town, Jerry and Naomi Kent were hiking through the forests when they discovered the abandoned toddler. They decided to adopt him and raise him as their own. Naomi chose to name him Clark, despite the fact that Clark Kent was likewise the name of a popular comic book hero known as Superman. Unlike his namesake however, Clark Kent grew up without the benefit of super-powers. His classmates at school would tease him and refer to him as Superboy. However, Clark took the ribbing in stride and soon cultivated a small circle of friends. As Clark grew older, he became romantically involved with a fellow student named Laurie Lemmon. One evening, Clark, Laurie and several other friends decided to attend a costumed beach party. Being of good humor, Clark donned a Superboy costume similar to that worn by the fictional comic book hero. They drove down to Hampton Beach and sat by the ocean waiting to catch sight of Halley’s Comet. Suddenly, a tremendous tidal wave rose up on the beachhead threatening to flood the small hamlet. At that same moment, a cosmic vortex opened up above them discharging the Earth-One super-hero known as Superman. At that critical moment, a bizarre transformation took hold of Clark. The physical characteristics of his Kryptonian heritage manifested for the first time and he discovered that he was gifted with flight and super-strength. Superman quickly introduced himself to his alternate Earth counterpart, but there was little time for pleasantries. He gave Superboy a crash course in the use of his powers and together, they were able to divert the course of the deadly tidal wave. With the immediate disaster abated, the newly crowned Superboy aided Superman in returning him to his proper world. He followed Superman through the cosmic vortex to Earth-One. Little did Superboy realize that he would never again see his adopted world. Crisis on Infinite Earths The multiversal catastrophe known as the Crisis on Infinite Earths began as a deadly wave of anti-matter consumed parallel dimensions. Superboy aided heroes from hundreds of different worlds, but none of them were able to save the Earth of his home dimension from destruction. The Crisis finally culminated with the destruction of the multiverse. In its place existed a solitary static universe with only one version of the planet Earth. Superboy remained as the sole survivor of not only his birth world, but his adopted world as well. He united with an aging version of Superman from the late Earth-Two as well as his wife, Lois Lane. Along with Alexander Luthor of Earth-Three, they traveled into the antimatter universe and forged a quiet, peaceful existence for themselves in a paradise realm. Infinite Crisis Eventually, Superboy, Superman, Lois Lane and Alexander Luthor broke free of their paradise realm and returned to Earth of the Post-Crisis reality. The weight of the destruction of his core reality finally took its toll on Superboy and drove him insane. He first stopped at Earth's moon and destroyed the Watchtower, the headquarters of the JLA. He then flew to Smallville, Kansas where he encountered the Superboy of this reality. He chastised the clone Superboy and accused him of being unworthy of his name. The two fought one another and their epic battle raged across the state, eventually culminating in Keystone City. Members of the JSA and the Teen Titans arrived to lend a hand, but the power-mad Superboy thwarted even their efforts. Superboy brutally attacked the heroes, killing several including Pantha, Bushido and Wildebeest. Jay Garrick, Wally West, and Bart Allen (using the name Impulse at that time), grabbed Superboy and used their combined super-speed to propel him into the kinetic dimension known as the Speed Force. However he escaped from his imprisonment and built a battle-suit based on the Anti-Monitor's armor that constantly supplies his body with yellow sunlight. He arrived at Alexander Luthor's tower to battle with Nightwing, Superboy and Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark). The heroes succeeded in releasing the metahumans powering the machine. After a brief fight, Superboy grabbed Superboy-Prime and flew into the tower destroying it and killing Superboy. He then was seen at the Battle of Metropolis, killing the heroes with ease. He continued his killing until he was met with resistance by Bart Allen in his grandfather's, Barry Allen, uniform. He was pulverized by Bart, but fled into space to destroy Oa. On the way he killed 32 Green Lanterns. Then, near where Krypton was, Kal-L and Kal-El took him through Krypton's red sun and landed on Mogo, where they fought, stripped of all their powers. Superboy-Prime murdered Kal-L with his bare fists and almost killed Kal-El, but was brought down by the Kryptonian. He was imprisoned inside a Green Lantern generated "Sciencell" near what is alternately described as a red sun or a Red Sun-Eater, constantly being guarded by the Green Lantern Corps. Members of the Corps were often assigned to "Prime Duty" as punishment. While in prison, he carved a bloody "S" on his chest using his fingernail, saying that he had always found a way out (referring, presumably, to his escape from the Speed Force and his future prison). Sinestro Corps Superboy-Prime was freed, along with Hank Henshaw, by a strike force of Sinestro Corps members who turned the red sun to yellow, presumably thereby restoring his powers. He was brought to Qward, where he was made into a herald of the Anti-Monitor, along with Henshaw and the Parallax-possessed Kyle Rayner. Green Lantern Sinestro Corps Special #1 Now calling himself Superman-Prime, he is currently fighting against most of the major heroes of Earth and again due to the massive power difference between himself to the others he continues to cut a path of destruction throughout the known universe successfully defeating Superman, Power Girl and Supergirl all at the same time with them charged up as well as many other high powered heroes in his role as the herald of the Anti-Monitor. However he has shown that his main goal is to still gain his revenge on the Anti-Monitor who he accidently revived during his time in the Paradise Dimension and somehow recover his lost universe, or at least the recognition as the so called real Superman. Towards the end of the war, he is enountered by the Guardians of the Universe, who introduce the new Ion, the Daxamite Sodam Yat. The two battle each other in a brutal and fierce fight, but when the battle is taken inside a nuclear power plant (with its walls lined with lead), Ion is weakened by lead poisoning, giving Prime the upperhand. Prime spears Ion with several uranium rods, then beats him unconcious and ends up the victor. Later on, during the final battle between the Green Lantern and Sinestro Corps, The Anti-Monitor is attacked and severely weakened by the Guardians. Prime takes this opprotunity to turn on him and throws the Anti-Monitor into deep space. Prime is attacked by both Corps and kills several members from both sides. Before any more lives can be lost, one of the Guardians uses himself as a bomb and explodes himself to kill Prime. The explosion reduces Superman-Prime to atoms. His atoms are later reconstrcted in another universe, convincing him that the Multiverse as been restored. His newly resonstructed body has also somehow aged him into an adult. Countdown During the Countdown story arc, he is has started a murderous rampage against all of his other dimensional counterparts and their supporters while searching for Earth-Prime. He was shown killing the Superman of the Earth-15 dimension and his wife and unborn child. After killing that world's Justice League, he destroys Earth-15. Returning to his new base of operations, the Source Wall, he is shown torturing Mr. Mxyzptlk to recreate Earth-Prime, but after he escapes, Prime is angered and gives up on the use of magic to achieve his goals. He is most recently seen arriving at the Monitor's satellite headquarters, threatning Solomon to help him find Earth-Prime. Superman-Prime demands to know where his "perfect universe" is. Solomon directs him to Earth-51, where the Monitor's forces are battling those of Monarch. Prime flies to the battlefield to challenge Monarch, in order to keep him from destroying Earth-51. During their fight, Monarch reveals to Prime that his aging to adulthood was from him absorbing the cosmic Oan powers of the Guardian that blew himself up to kill Prime. He also tells Prime that the cosmic energies will wear off very soon, and then he will turn back into a boy. Superman-Prime flies into a rage and attacks Monarch, and just as his cosmic powers begin to dissipate, he tears open the chestplate of Monarch's containment armor. The energies inside Monarch's armor are released, resulting in an explosion of quantum energy so massive, it seemingly destroys the entire Earth-51 universe. Superman-Prime's fate is currently unknown. | Powers = Superman-Prime has many of the superpowers characteristic of the yellow charged Pre-Crisis Kryptonians similar to the Earth-One dimension. Kryptonian Physiology: Superboy's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without constant exposure to yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Superboy's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Superboy's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so, making him much more powerful than Marvel characters such as Sentry, and The Hulk. :Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. Because Superman's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. However, Superman has used this to his advantage in battle in many instances, and to his detriment at certain times. ::Superhuman Strength: Superman-Prime has near infinite physical strength, which are present in all of his other physical abilities as long as he is charged by yellow solar radiation. Fully charged, Superman-Prime is able to move entire planets out of their orbits at will and has defeated multiple attacks by fully charged other dimensional Kryptonian counterparts to himself. Thus Superboy-Prime is easily one of the strongest beings at present time in the DCU. His strength is said to dwarf the combined strength of Sentry and World War Hulk. Greg Pak commented that Superman-Prime could effortlessly defeat the team of Sentry and World War Hulk. ::Invulnerability: Fully charged in a yellow star solar system, Superman is impervious to all known physical attacks and has directly survived traveling through a sun. ::Superhuman Stamina: Superman has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process; however his base physical structure still does need to process food stuffs as well as has the psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do, despite the fact that his superhuman powers receives the majority of that power from a yellow sun. ::Flight: Through an act of will, Superman can fly without the aid of wings or other navigational devices. His recorded speed while flying has been noted to be well beyond light speed as independent time travel by exceeding the light speed barrier as evident during the Infinite Crisis saga, rather than the slower vibrational matching technique that Bart and Jay Garrick use to move in time. ::Superhuman Speed: Superman possesses the ability to move at an incredible speed, like the Flashes. This includes running at speeds that are beyond supersonic, but usually engages in flying as that is usually less strenuous and more versatile. ::Enhanced Senses: Superman possesses greatly enhanced senses. :::*''Telescopic Vision: Superman can perceive objects at great distances. The range of his telescopic vision is unknown, but he can see objects from several hundred miles away. This ability operates independently of normal vision and can be activated or deactivated by an act of will. :::*X-Ray Vision: Through an act of will, Superman can perceive items in the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see through solid objects of varying depths and thickness. The exact range of Superboy's X-ray vision is unknown. :::*Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). :::*Infrared Vision'' (he can see in total darkness) :::*''Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. :::*'Heat Vision': Superman-Prime can generate beams of intensified heat from both of his eyes. His heat vision is strong enough to melt through Titanium steel and other durable metals. His heat vision also generates concussive force, which can repel opponents away from him. :::*'Superhuman Hearing': The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. ::'Super Breath': Superman-Prime can generate a concentrated gust of wind from his mouth capable of freezing matter within a limited range, as evidenced by him freezing several Green Lanterns to death while fighting them off in space. | Abilities = '''Super Intelligence': Superman has shown enhanced intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed. Magic Resistance: Superman-Prime has a high resistance to magical based attacks as he was only minimally effect from a blast from Black Adam, stating that it only "tickled" him. Kryptonite Immunity: Krypton of Earth-Prime's universe—unlike other versions of the planet—was swallowed up by its sun Rao, rather than destroyed in an explosion that might have created kryptonite, so there is no known kryptonite that can affect Superman-Prime. Superman-Prime, as well as Kal-L, has been shown to be immune to the Kryptonite of the New Earth Universe. It is unknown at this time if Prime can be affected by a different variant of Kryptonite. | Strength = Prior to discovering his Kryptonian heritage, Superman-Prime possessed the strength level equitable to that of an average healthy male teenager. As Superman, his strength level is in the superhuman range (see Powers). | Weaknesses = Solar Energy: Superman-Prime requires solar energy to function at peak capacity, or his powers fade to greatly reduced levels, some disappearing entirely if his solar reserves are empty. Superman-Prime cannot absorb energy from the lower frequency orange O-class stars and cannot process the higher-frequency White K or blue F classes. Blue B and yellow G type stars are ideal. Unlike most other dimensional Kryptonians such as the current primary Superman, Superboy-Prime loses his charging very fast, though likewise can charge up very fast (was shown being able to charge up to near full strength withing a few seconds while being beaten by a mass of heroes on Earth and recovered almost completely within seconds when he entered into sunlight). However he has to remain within direct exposure of that charging yellow sun radiation, or he begins to lose his abilities. This is very different from the current Primary Earth dimension Kryptonians whose bodies process, store and dissapate yellow solar radiation much more slowly. Superman-Prime can easily survive conditions in deep space, but he does need to breathe, eat, sleep, and excrete. Superman-Prime can hold his breath for an unknown amount of time. However it is suggested that he needs to sleep in order to allow his mind to dream. Unlike humans and Earth-Two dimension Kryptonains who were directly shown to need sleep, Superboy-Prime hsa been shown to be more like the former Earth-One dimension Kryptonians who when charged did not experience the psychological effects of sleep deprivation as would any other person who missed a night of sleep. Prime has been shown that while wearing his solar charging armor on Qward he did not sleep for an extended amount of time without losing any of his concentration effects. When his solar energy reserves are depleted, his powers and abilities, such as his resistance to physical punishment, drops. However the true extent of that limitation is not known, as he was drained excessively while fighting most of the Primary Earth heroes and was able to successfully withstand their attacks at his weakened power levels until sunrise on his locale whereby he was able to recharge and regained most of his power levels within seconds. ''Superman-Prime'' #1 Lead: Superman's vision powers are ineffective against lead or lead-based material. Psionics | Equipment = * Solar Armor: Super charging armor that kept his power levels at their maximum even inside of non yellow sun solar systems. While imprisoned by the Flashes on an alternate Earth, Superboy-Prime builds a power suit modeled after the Anti-Monitor, which collects and feeds him yellow solar energy, to maintain his power levels even when exposed to a red sun. Although he claims to have made it himself, Bart Allen remembers him stealing it following his escape. It is destroyed when the two Supermen fly Superboy-Prime through Krypton's red sun. After his escape from Oa, Superboy-Prime is given a new power suit built by the Sinestro Corps. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This Pre-Crisis version of Superboy is unique to the reality of Earth-Prime and is not to be confused with the Silver Age Superboy of Earth-One. * Superboy of Earth-Prime does not suffer harmful side-effects from red solar radiation, but will lose his superpowers the longer he is away from a yellow sun system (i.e. under a red sun). e built his Solar Armor to counter this. | Trivia = *Superman-Prime was not born with his super-abilities like most Pre-Crisis Kryptonians. For the early years of his life, he was as strong and as vulnerable as a normal human being. | DC = | Wikipedia = Superman-Prime | Links = * Superboy-Prime article at Supermanica }} Category:Kryptonian Category:Bronze Age Category:Sinestro Corps members Category:Intimidation Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Invulnerability Category:Super-Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina